Ringing Rosalie
by topazluvr
Summary: What was Rosalie doing when Bella called to tell her about her pregancy? What was she thinking when Bella ran to her at the airport and she became her 'bodyguard? all rosalies POV. First fan-fic. please review!
1. Phone call

I was scrutinizing myself in the mirror when my phone rang. Though it was down the hall in my bedroom I picked it up before the first ring ended, checking the number as I did so. It was Edward.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie?" whispered a strained voice on the other end. Definitely not the smooth, soothing voice of my kind. "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."

Why was Bella calling me? What could possibly disturb her 'honeymoon' that she could use _my_ help with?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I heard Bella take a deep breath. "I think- and Carlisle thinks so too- that I'm . . . I'm . . ." She paused. I could hear another deep breath. "pregnant."

I stopped breathing. Bella, pregnant. With _Edward? _ He's a vampire, for god's sake! Wasn't he supposed to be infertile? Wasn't this precisely what Bella was supposed to be giving up by joining us? By choosing to become a monster, even after seeing what it's done to all of us?

Bella seemed to hear my disbelief. "A few days ago, I started getting sick, then feeling really hungry," she explained. "I've been sleeping a lot, and this morning I felt something - someone - nudge me! I've already got a baby bump! Everything's happened so quickly. Edward's bringing me home tonight." She inhaled quickly, and began sobbing.

'They want to get him out of me, Rosalie. They want to kill him, before he kills me. The cleaner had already guessed what he was, what he could do to me, before she saw that I was . . . I was . . . showing. Then she told Edward the legends. She said I would die. But I won't die. I'm strong enough for that! I will survive, even if I'm not human by the end. But they don't believe that. Rosalie, please, stop them from killing my child!"

Hundreds of images flashed through my mind. In my head I saw Vera and her son Henry, happy together, content in the knowledge that they loved each other, and sure that their husband and father was coming home soon. I saw myself, expensive, impractical clothes spread around me, lying half-dead on the road. I saw Emmett's face, twisted in pain as I sprinted to Carlisle, anguished by the selfishness of the act I was about to commit. I saw Emmett and I, wrinkled and hunch-backed, surrounded by our grandchildren. Finally I saw Bella with pale skin and crimson eyes, throwing away everything I yearned for, finally coming to terms with the choice she had made.

Except she wasn't throwing away everything, the life that I yearned for. Though she knew it could kill her, she was determined to keep the baby. For the first time, she was doing what I would do in her place.

No, she wasn't throwing away everything – yet.

I tried to calm Bella down, though I would never be able to comfort people like Jasper, or even Esme. But if she kept having hysterics it could hurt the baby. I'd heard extreme stress could do that. "Shhh. I won't let them get near you. I'll be there as soon as you get home, don't worry. They won't be able to do anything. Just stay calm, Bella. I'll help you. He won't die, I promise." _If you die, I'll care for him,_ I added silently to myself.

**Hi! Sorry if this is really bad, it is my first fan-fic so please please PLEASE review. Even if it's just to say its bad.**


	2. Waiting

I tapped my foot against the plastic seat impatiently. It was obvious that Edward and Bella's flight would be delayed - it would be an absolute miracle if it hadn't. But still, I hoped. And worried.

But not for entirely the same reason as the rest of my family, who sat just a bit too still for the people around us to feel comfortable, breathing just too little for the people around us to feel at ease. Though they marveled at our beauty, (was it just my imagination that I got more glances than the others?) humans still kept their distance, obeying their instincts, though they didn't know it. They didn't know why they were afraid of us, though we usually looked normal.

But now, as Emmett wrapped his arms around me and watched Carlisle check the Arrivals board yet again, I could see that cracks were appearing in our charade. Because everyone was stressed out, waiting for Edward and his suddenly pregnant wife to come home.

Jasper was tense, feeling the atmosphere of worry around him, not able to rid his mind of emotion enough to calm us down. Esme was curled up against Carlisle, watching the crowd, hoping to find her son and her daughter-in-law. Alice was motionless, eyes shut, a blank look on her face. I knew she was desperately sifting through the future, trying to find a vision of a happy, healthy Bella. But it obviously wasn't working. She'd been sitting like that for more than an hour now.

Staring absentmindedly at my reflection in the highly polished floor, I tried to work out how to get Bella away from my family, away from Carlisle and his knife, away from anything that could harm Bella's child. If I ran they would catch us - they were all faster than me. If I hid they would find us - and Bella wouldn't be able to bear being away from Edward. She'd probably miscarry or something. They would easily be able to pin me down if I tried to fight, and what good would that do anyway? They would still get to Bella, still kill the child.

I was interrupted from my musings when Carlisle stood up sharply, staring at the entrance. Everyone else glanced up too. As the doors slid open dozens of tanned, jet-lagged holiday makers ambled into the room, smiles on their faces.

Except for one pale, stressed-out couple.


	3. Protecting

**Stephenie Meyer owns the plot and characters. I own everything else (unless I dug it up from some distant memory . . . ?)**

They looked terrible.

Edward walked with slumped shoulders, past all fear, past all hope. His clothes didn't match and his buttons were messed up. He was holding Bella close to him, always watching her, as if she was so fragile she needed constant assistance. He was probably right about that. When he looked up I felt a jolt of worry that he would hear my mind, see my plan, but I didn't need to fear.

His eyes were cold. Dead. Blank. He didn't look at me, he looked _through _me. He was unfocused, dazed, as if for the first time in over a century he was finally sleeping a fitful, uneasy sleep.

But he was nothing compared to how Bella looked.

She looked sick. She was pale, almost as white as her husband, except with a green tinge. Her eyes were half closed, she looked like she was going to collapse with exhaustion. She was thinner than usual, her face was gaunter, her clothes slightly too big everywhere except her stomach. It was already bulging, and she was cradling it, staring at it with love in her eyes. Not like Edward, who stared with hatred and guilt at the bump when he saw Bella's expression.

Bella searched through our drawn faces. I wondered who she was searching for - Alice? - but then her eyes landed on me.

"Rose!" she breathed. She stumbled out of Edward's arms - Edward was too stunned to stop her - and collapsed into me. I could hear her heart beating harder than normal, her breath was coming in short gasps - such a small movement exhausted her so quickly. When I listened harder, I realised I could hear a quiet humming. I inhaled sharply when I realised it was the baby's heart.

"Bella?"

The rest of my family was staring at me in shock. Almost everyone - Edward's face was a mask of anger, disbelief and horror. He knew everything. He knew about the the phone call, Bella's desperate pleading, my promises - to Bella, and to myself. He knew everything.

"You can't. It will kill her, Rose." he pleaded.

I stepped back, picking Bella up and holding her tight. They couldn't kill the baby and they couldn't fight me. It would hurt Bella.

"Never."

"Please, Rosalie - " Edward begged.

"Stop!!" Bella tried to shout.

Edward fell silent. He tried to reach over and caress her face, but I hissed and stepped away from him again. Bella tried to speak again. She didn't bother trying to raise her voice this time. She knew we would all hear her.

"Edward," she began. "Please. Don't hurt Rose. She's trying to protect me. She knows what I want." I felt slightly flattered for a moment that Bella would care that much about me when I hated her so much in return. Or at least, I used to. "You can't kill him, Edward!" Bella whispered, her hands stroking her stomach. "He needs me, and I love him. You can't just take away his life! He doesn't mean to hurt me!" Bella reached out to Edward, and I grudgingly moved closer to Edward. She put her hand on his face and stared into his dead eyes.

"When I first met you, you told me I should stay away from you. You told me you were dangerous, that I would regret it if I stayed close to you."

"I am a monster. Look at what I've done to you!" he said, his voice harsher than normal.

"You've given me all I've ever wanted. And more," she said, gesturing to the bump. _And you're trying to take away the closest thing to a son I'm ever going to get, _I thought.

Edward glared at me and opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by a gasp of pain from Bella.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked hurriedly. If the child was harmed . . .

"No, no, I'm okay," Bella said, still breathing hard. "It's just . . . he kicks hard, that's all."

Carlisle stepped forward. "Whether you're keeping this baby or not, Bella, it would be much safer if we got you home as soon as possible." Bella nodded, her eyes still squeezed shut from the pain. But it wasn't like the baby _meant_ to hurt her. It wasn't his fault.

Edward came over to take Bella from me but I snarled. "Not a chance."

I stared at my reflection in the windows of houses flashing by and stroked Bella's hair on the long ride home.

**Thank you so much to the people that have reviewed! I have to admit I'm still in shock that I even managed to write the first chapter, but if you want me to write more (or not) just mention it in a review! Thanks!**


	4. Debate

Bella was still asleep when we pulled up in the garage, between Alice's Porsche and the 'After Car' Edward had got Bella as a wedding present, still covered by a huge sheet. I didn't see why he had bothered. He knew Bella wouldn't be interested at all. I was pretty sure she hadn't even peeked. I know I would have if it were me. I hated secrets.

Edward reached over to lift Bella out of the car, but a warning glare and my loud, hostile thoughts made him withdraw his hand. He scrutinized my every action as I gently lifted Bella out of the car and slowly and smoothly carried her into the house. I lay her on the couch and sat beside her, listening to the lull of Carlisle and Esme's voices as they discussed whether to run any tests, whether Bella would be hungry soon or not, and whether she should stay downstairs or be moved into a room with medical equipment upstairs. My eyes landed on Bella's mountain of a stomach, rising and falling with her quick breaths. I listened to her heartbeat, which stuttered occasionally, and to the thrumming of the baby's heart.

For a week my job was relatively easy.

I was always with Bella as the bulge grew steadily bigger and she got thinner. Any food she ate she would throw right back up in no time at all, and I could see Carlisle getting very worried, muttering to himself, trying to find a solution in his 400-year-long archive of memories. It was as if the baby was sucking energy out of Bella, trying to keep himself alive. I thought that he must either have good instincts or be very smart to do that. And at least if Bella was changed into a vampire soon she wouldn't have to worry about the venom taking time to make her supermodel-thin.

The baby occasionally kicked Bella, like any unborn child would do, but every time this happened Edward freaked out. The excited fire that had been in his eyes during the wedding had all but completely burnt out. As his hands traced lightly over Bella's stomach - hardly touching her - I could see the anger in his eyes at the thing that was causing bruises to seep through Bella's skin, mangling it and turning it all shades of purple, yellow and the eighth colour of the rainbow that humans have no name for. As I watched him I felt a wave of sympathy for the baby, cooped up in the dark with no room to stretch. It was no wonder he tried to move around a bit, and it wasn't like human babies hadn't kicked their mothers hard enough to cause bruising in the past.

"Rosalie," he pleaded _again _after one particularly bad kick from the kid. "We have to get it out. It's killing her . . ." He took a deep breath. "Can't you see her wasting away? Can't you see her dying? Can't you see it starving her to death? Doesn't it matter to you that you're helping your sister to kill herself? Don't you care?"

I looked into his eyes, his cold, hating eyes, and watched as he saw my answer sitting solidly in my head. He turned away, expressionless, and disappeared up the stairs. I sat on one of the couches beside Bella, sleeping uneasily, and started flipping through channels on the TV, the volume turned down to almost mute, so it wouldn't have a chance of drowning out any other sounds. As I sat with the remote in my hand I listened to Bella's light snoring, occasionally interrupted by a slight gasp of pain, Alice turning the page of a book as she hid in the attic from the headaches the baby caused, the _doof doof doof_ of music from a car on the freeway and the gurgling of the river.

Then I heard Edward speak.

"If we could hold Rosalie back, Carlisle, we could drug Bella and get it out while she's sleeping. She won't feel a thing. We could get Jasper to keep Rosalie in another room, maybe Alice could help too. Please . . ."

"I'm sorry Edward. I don't know - I couldn't do that. To take away Bella's choice like that . . . do you have any idea how it would affect her if we killed the fetus?"

"It will kill her, Carlisle! Can't you see that?"

Carlisle sighed. "I know."

I gave up on watching TV, the conversation upstairs was too distracting. As I set the remote on the coffee table I heard light, smooth footsteps heading towards Edward and Carlisle. A few seconds later I heard heavier, but just as quiet, steps join the first ones. There was silence for a moment.

"Emmett, please, no!" I heard Edward groan.

"As if I wouldn't, Edward. And this isn't only about Bella . . . okay, okay, yeah, it is mainly, but can you imagine how bitchy and horrible Rose would be afterwards?"

_Good point, darling,_ I thought, _because you are sooooo right. _There was a long silence upstairs and I wondered if Edward was listening to my thoughts. _I knew no one would listen to you, _I yelled in my head_. _I knew it was a lie and he knew it was a lie, but it felt good to say it anyway.

Finally I heard someone - Esme - speak.

"It wouldn't be right, Edward. I know you wish it wasn't the case, but she loves the . . . the fetus. You wouldn't have the same Bella back. And I just couldn't fight against my own family. I'm sorry, Edward."

Edward let out a weak groan. He knew already what Carlisle was about to say:

"I just can't side with you, you are so outnumbered. It's not my decision to make." I heard him disappear into his study and listened as a swivel chair protested ever so slightly as he sat down. The rest wandered off in their separate directions and Edward trudged downstairs to sit at Bella's feet, not looking at me, and almost definitely tuning out my smug, smug thoughts.


End file.
